CAPTURED BY LOVE
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Kim Jaejoong phobia terhadap sentuhan..? jadi, siapa yang bisa menyembuhkannya ?/ YunJae / Review please.. :)


**Captured by Love-**

**a Yunjae Fanfiction**

©**Cherry YunJae**

**Cast** : of course YunJae...

**rate** : T semi-M

**genre** : Romance-school

**length** : oneshot

**Warn!** OOC-gaje-garing-typo(s) bertebaran-YAOI-**BoyXBoy**

a/n : remake dari manga berjudul 'Don't You Know Love?', dengan sedikit perubahan dari author...

**All cast is own of themselves, i just own the plot..**

**happy read, all.. and review please..**

_**always keep the faith~ **_

ok, enjoy reading, readers... :)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...**

* * *

"kau pernah berciuman...?"

aku menunduk sedalam-dalamnya saat mendengar ucapan itu...

"kau tahu, bagaimana hebatnya perasaan ketika kita mencium seseorang... debaran jantung yang terasa menyenangkan, darahmu berdesir halus dibawah kulit, dan keinginan menyentuh lebih pada kekasihmu...?"

aku bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan namja yang duduk disampingku, bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan hal menjijikan itu dengan begitu tenang...?

dan lagi, matanya terus menatap tajam padaku...

seolah berniat menelanjangiku... oh God !

sungguh, aku takut pada namja ini...

"hei~ kau dengar kan..?"

aku makin takut saat merasakan pergerakan..

namja gila ini mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang menyapa kulit leherku...

"_Yah~!_ Yunho pabo... mana boleh kau bicara tidak sopan seperti itu padanya...?"

namja teman sekelas kami yg kutahu bernama Park Yoochun itu menepuk bahu namja gila di sebelahku...

aku hanya menduga, karena sungguh aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku...

"jangan bicara sembarangan pada Jae-hyung, pangeran mesum.. Jae-hyung hanya akan menlakukan itu dengan orang yg dia cintai...",

tiba-tiba saja Junsu sudah ada di belakangku...

" mwo ? siapa yang kau panggil 'pangeran mesum', dolphin...?"

aku hanya kembali terdiam..

takut..

"_chakkaman._.. hanya melakukan dengan orang yg dicintai... omoo... kuno sekali ideologi mu..."

sedikit tersinggung, kutatap kesal namja sialan itu..

dan akhirnya kuberanikan bersuara...

"bu-bukankah lebih aneh dan menjijikan jika melakukannya dengan siapa saja...?"

...

eh...?

astaga, bicara apa aku.?

ia kini menatapku tajam dengan mata musangnya itu...

demi Tuhan.. apa ajalku sudah dekat..?! huwee..

namun diluar dugaanku, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum..

"aku setuju denganmu... ^^"

eoh...?

hei... padahal aku kan menyindirnya...

kutolehkan wajah menghindar darinya...

"heii Kim Jaejoong... kau mau melakukannya denganku..? uhm...?"

bisiknya tepat di telinga kanan ku...

"eh...?" aku melotot horror dan kembali menoleh, namun...

chuu~~

* * *

chuu~~

mata Jaejoong membulat ketika bibir Yunho menekan bibirnya...

sementara Yunho meletakkan tangan kanannya di leher Jaejoong, menekan tengkuk namja vanilla itu...

tak ada jarak tersisa sedikitpun.

"uhmmm... mmhhh..." Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho namun tak berguna...

yang ada kini, Yunho makin berani menekan ciumannya, melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar... mengecap, seolah ingin menghabisi bibir namja manis itu..

mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Jaejoong akhirnya mampu mendorong Yunho..

membuat tautan mereka terlepas paksa..

Dukk..!

"argghh...!"

setelah berhasil menendang tulang kering Yunho, Jaejoong keluar dari kelas..

"gyahahaha~ ditolak mentah-mentah tuh..." Yoochun tertawa puas...

Yunho pun segera melempar kamus bahasa inggrisnya ke arah Yoochun.

"kubunuh kau kalau berani tertawa lagi..." ancam Yunho kesal sambil meringis..

baru kali ini ada yang menolaknya terang-terangan...

"aigoo... Jaejoong hyung itu fobia dgn sentuhan apalagi ciuman seperti itu... harusnya kau tidak melakukannya..!"

pekik Junsu setelah beberapa saat shock-atau menikmati adegan tadi ?-

"mwo...? fobia apa...?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahi...

**Meanwhile...**

Jaejoong berjongkok di sudut ruang drama-klubnya-

dengan bahu bergetar ketakutan atas apa yang baru saja Jung Yunho perbuat padanya...

Jaejoong terlalu takut untuk menerima sentuhan-sentuhan intens semacam tadi, karena ia punya masa lalu yang buruk...

pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan appa nya sendiri membuatnya begitu trauma disentuh oleh namja manly, termasuk Jung Yunho itu...

well, salahkan Kim Jaejoong sendiri yang terlalu cantik...

"a-apa yang baru saja terjadi...?

omoo.. ini mimpi... mimpi, Kim Jaejoong..." monolog Jaejoong panik.

"_ahhh~ eotteohkhae...?_ ini sungguh mengerikan...!" keluhnya

ia merutuk dalam hati...

'kalau begini terus aku terlihat aneh kan...? huwaa...'

"Yah~ Kim Jaejoong..."

Dukk~

menyadari suara milik siapa itu, Jaejoong berusaha menyembunykan diri meski sudah pasti gagal karena Jung Yunho sudah jelas-jelas melihatnya...

lucu...

Kim Jaejoong kini berusaha kabur dengan panik setengah mati...

"jangan kabur..."

dan entah karena apa itu, Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya...

"_Calm down_.. aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal yang tadi..." ucapnya ketika sampai di hadapan orang yang ia tuju...

"aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu ketakutan.. mian..." ucapnya tulus..

meski lega, tapi tentu saja rasa takut itu tak mudah hilang begitu saja..

refleks Jaejoong selalu mundur setiap Yunho berusaha mendekatinya..

mereka sempat terdiam..

"hei... kenapa kau begitu ketakutan seperti itu..?" Yunho penasaran..

pelan, mencoba berani. Jaejoong mengangkat wajah untuk melihat namja di hadapannya ini...

"ngg~ pengalaman buruk..." jawab Jaejoong singkat...

"aah..! araa.. kurasa aku mengerti apa itu..."

dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam...

"kurasa itu hanya karena kau belum kenal... tidak semuanya seperti itu kan ?"

Jaejoong kembali hanya terdiam...

Sejenak, Yunho tersenyum penuh arti...

"ok.. kuambil keputusan.. mulai besok kubantu kau mengobati phobia-mu itu... jadi kau harus berusaha keras, ne ?"

Yunho menunduk berusaha melihat Jaejoong yang menenggelamkan wajahnya...

namun tiba2 Jaejoong kembali melotot...

"MWO ?!"

bersamaan dengan teriakan horror itu, Yunho melangkah santai meninggalkan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum...

"A-andwae..!"

* * *

huaah...

ini gila. memikirkan kata-kata namja mesum itu membuatku jadi susah tidur semalaman...

**_"kutunggu besok di pintu masuk, ne ?"_**

semaunya saja membuat janji..

ahh.. namja itu mengerikan...

bagaimana supaya aku bisa menghindarinya..?

"Yunho-yahh..."

deg~

jerit beberapa yeoja itu membuatku bergidik ngeri tiba-tiba...

bukan karema suara mereka tapi nama itu...

berarti beruang mesum itu ada sekitar sini kan...?.

kucoba menoleh..

Ya, dia sana... diantara beberapa yeoja...

"Yunho kapan giliran kencan denganku..?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita main ya ...?"

huh...

apa aku yang terlalu bodoh ya..?

memikirkan omong kosongnya sampai tidak bisa tidur...

Kuketuk kepalaku sendiri..

astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya tidak suka melihatnya dengan yeoja-yeoja itu...

pabo Kim Jaejoong... .

merasa aneh, Jaejoong segera melangkah melewati mereka...

malu, ia menunduk dalam-dalam ketika melewati Jung Yunho...

srettt~

namun, tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik dan ia tahu perbuatan siapa ini...

"Mianhae.. tidak bisa.. karena mulai sekarang tubuhku hanya boleh dipakai olehnya..."

Yunho menunjukam senyum 1000 watt-nya.

berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang terbelalak mendengar kalimat bodoh Yunho itu...

" Kajja~" ajak Yunho riang sambil menyeret Kim Jaejoong...

"gyaa.. apa itu ?!"

"maksudnya apa, Yunho-yah~!"

* * *

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke ruang UKS yang memang masih sepi...

"J-Jung Yunho... kenapa... kita kesini ?"

Jaejong hanya menatap horror pada Yunho...

"mwo ? bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin itu ?"

jawabnya innocent..

"Eh ? k-kau seri-us?"

dan Yunho tertawa geli...

"tentu saja... aku sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu kan..? kau juga ingin kan ?"

tawarnya..

Jaejoong terdiam...

ya, jujur ia memang ingin terbiasa, tidak lagi terjangkit phobia aneh seperti ini...

Lagipula, sesama namja susah berkomunikasi itu kan agak.. err... aneh..

"nde.." lirih Jaejoong yang segera disambut seringai-an oleh Yunho..

"ok..._then, lesson start~_" ucap Yunho riang...

Jaejoong sedikit tertegun...

"karena kau tidak terbiasa disentuh... mari mulai dari sentuhan..."

mendengar itu, kini Jaejoong sedikit beringsut...

namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho...

Yunho menggenggam tangan itu...

dan Jaejoong terkejut...

hei, tubuhnya tak menolak...!

"He-Hebat...! aku tidak takut..!" Jaejoong takjub.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos namja di depannya ini...

Grepp...

Jaejoong semakin shock saat tubuhnya yang notabene lebih kecil itu ditarik kedalam pelukan Yunho...

"e-eh?"

"kau lulus pelajaran pertama... jadi kita segera ke pelajaran berikutnya..." bisik Yunho...

dada Jaejoong bergumuruh hebat...

saat tiba2 Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, ia merasakan firasat aneh...

sadar apa yang mungkin akan terjadi, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat...

gerakan Yunho terhenti. ia mengangkat dagu namja cantik itu...

"jangan tutup matamu... lihat aku..." sugestinya dan tanpa sadar seperti sebuah mantra, Jaejoong mengikuti

nya...

Yunho semakin mendekatkan parasnya.. mengagumi kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong...

sementara yang ditatap hanya mampu menahan nafas karena begitu terkejut...

belum pernah ia didekati seseorang sampai pada titik ini, belum pernah sampai Yunho...

chu~

tanpa ragu lagi, Yunho menekan bibir cherry itu, awalnya hanya menempel ringan hingga berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan tak ber-ritme...

"hungg~"

Jaejoong mendesis ketika ada getaran menyenangkan yang menyusup kedalam hatinya

darahnya berdesir... sama seperti apa yang pernah Yunho ucapkan...

entah apa yang membuat Yunho enggan melepas tautan itu hingga akhirnya, Jaejoong harus mencengkram lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya...

beberapa saat Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong, meski tak ada respon, tapi Yunho tau, namja cantik itu menikmatinya..

"hhh... hhh..."

Jaejoong menghirup nafas dengan rakus...

sementara Yunho hanya mengulum senyum lembut...

namja ini sungguh manis...

"kau takut ..?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.. sibuk mengatur kontras rona pipinya...

"_great.._ kalau begini mungkin lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa.." ucap Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong...

"hyung.. kenapa wajahmu merah begitu...?" celetuk Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya...

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu sementara Yunho yang memang duduk tak jauh dari mereka terlihat menahan tawa...

_see ?_

menggoda Kim Jaejoong itu rasanya begitu menyenangkan ...

'di-dia tertawa ?'

Pikir Jaejoong...

sementara Junsu dan Yoochun ribut bertanya2 tentang apa yang mungkin terjadI antara mereka...

* * *

"ummhhh~"

pikiran Jaejoong teracuni...

setiap disentuh namja pemilik mata musang itu kini ia tidak pernah bisa menghindar...

seperti ini, Yunho dengan senang hati kembali memulai _lesson_-nya...

setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya, Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong.

"ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini ?" tanya Jaejoong dengan detak jantung tak beraturan karena jarak wajah Yunho hanya 3cm darinya...

"menurutmu kenapa..?" Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang malu-malu seperti ini,…

dan kembali, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya…

"aku ingin jadi orang yang paling kau inginkan, Kim Jaejoong.. aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku.." bisiknya sebelum sesaat kemudian Yunho kembali melumat bibir cherry itu..

Ya..

Kim Jaejoong terperangkap dalam jeratan Jung Yunho..

Ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa…

Mungkin dalam hati kini Jaejoong mengakui jika dia sudah jatuh pada kelembutan dan perhatian Yunho…

"Yuhnn... mnhh..." tanpa ia sadari, kini lengannya melingkar erat di leher Yunho, seolah mengisyaratkan agar Yunho tidak berhenti..

"bisakah kita melakukan pelajaran selanjutnya ?" goda Yunho dengan mata penuh kilatan nafsu.

* * *

"aku kumpulkan tugas dulu, Suie.." pamit Jaejong di sela pelajaran kosong..

Ia beranjak hendak keluar kelas ketika tak sengaja Park Yoochun yang didorong Shim Changmin menubruk dengan posisi memluknya sesaat..

brukk..!

"oopss.. mianhae, _Kim Jaejongiee~~_" sapa Yoochun acuh lalu masuk kedalam kelas dengan santai…

Jaejoong menahan teriakan karena shock, ternyata ia tetap belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan semacam itu..

"gya-hmmp"

Belum sempat teriakan itu keluar, sebuah tangan membungkamnya…

"jangan terang-terangan begitu dong…" Jung Yunho..!

Jaejoong akhirnya mampu meredam ketakutannya itu saat tahu ada Yunho disana…

Yunho tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai..

"jadi tubuhmu hanya terbiasa denganku..?"

Godanya

Blushh~

Tentu saja kata-kata itu berefek blushing parah dari Jaejoong, namja cantik itupun segera meninggalkan Yunho dengan teergesa…

Yunho hanya tersenyum karena merasa tingkahJaejoong sangat lucu..

Dukkkk~!

"auuh..!" jerit pilu Park Yoochun ketika kakinya ditendang Yunho..

"kubunuh kau kalau berani memanggil Jaejoong seperti itu lagi.." ancamnya sambil berlalu..

* * *

"Jaejoong hyung…. Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan Jung Yunho, kalian selalu menghilang saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…?"

Junsu penasaran..

Jaejoong sempat bingung menjawabnya…

Dia harus bilang apa..?

"a-ani.. tidak ada apa-apa…"

Tapi Junsu hanya mengernyit tak percaya…

"apa jangan-jangan kalian punya hubungan khusus, hyung…?"

"bicara apa kau, Suie…!?" jerit Jaejoong

"aigoo, hyung.. aku hanya bertanya, kenapa responmu begitu..?" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya..

Segera saja Jaejoong merona heboh karena sadar kebodohannya itu..

Sikapnya justru seolah mengatakan ia memang telah melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan Jung Yunho itu…

"ya.. kuperingatkan saja, hyung… kurasa Jung Yunho itu bukan namja yang tepat untuk hyung.. hyung tahu sendiri kan dia kasar, dan tidak sopan..?"

Jaejoong terdiam demi mendengar nasihat sepupunya itu…

"bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku… aku membencinya, Su…" Jaejoong mengacak poni-nya sendiri….

"oh… geureohke…?"

Suara bass itu berhaasil membuat jantung Jaejoong nyaris mencelos…

Ia enggan untuk menoleh tapi ia ingin memastikan itu….

Benar saja.. Jung Yunho ada disana…

Menatapnya dengan pandanga yang sulit diartikan….

Membuatnya takut…

Junsu pun tak kalah kaget karena ternyata orang yang dibicarakan muncul…

"Yu-Yunho…" sebut Jaejoong takut…

"jadi itukah arti usahaku selama ini…? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau tidak menyukaiku…?"

Yunho mendekat, membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri..

"bahkan.. membenciku…?" bisiknya sarkastik..

Hanya sesaat, Yunho kembali menjauhkan kontak mereka…

"ok, kalau itu maumu… _lesson is over_… lupakan semuanya jika kau mau…" ucapnya…

lalu berlalu acuh pada Kim Jaejoong yang tengah berperang dengan perasaannya….

Lamban, itu yang Jaejoong sadari dari dirinya ketika ia sadar apa yang ia rasakan dan Yunho tak lagi terlihat di dekat kelas…

Ia berlari mengejar namja tinggi itu..

"Yunho-ah..!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat sosok tegap itu berjalan di lororng lantai 2 yang sudah sepi…

Yunho hanya berhenti, tak menoleh..

Jaejoong terdiam, tak tahu harus memulai bagaimana…

"ka-kau salah… aku….." Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang akhirnya berbalik..

Ekspresi datar Yunho…

"mwo..?" tanyanya cuek..

Jaejoong bingung..

"JANGAN AKHIRI.. AKU MOHON… AKU.. AKU MULAI MENYUKAIMU, PABO…!" pekiknya sambil memejamkan mata karena malu…

Mendengar itu, Yunho menahan senyum…

Sungguh, dihatinya kini ada karnaval besar-besaran…

Srett~~

"eh…?" Jaejoong sedikit kaget ketika tubuhnya ditarik…

"lamban…. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku.. kenapa baru katakana sekarang…" ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong..

"eh..? aku…"

"mwoya..? tak boleh menyangkal lagi, pabo…" hardik Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong saat ini..

"a-apa itu artinya kau…"

"aku sudah bilang menyukaimu sejak awal kan..? kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya…" sergah Yunho dan segera mencium gemas pipi Jaejoong..

"Yunh-"

"dan sudah kubilang, kau pasti akan jatuh padaku kan..?"

Chuu~~

Satu ciuman manis itu mengartikan bahwa kisah panjang mereka baru dimulai..

Satu kesimpulan yang Yunho tangkap dari phobia Jaejoong kini..

Bahwa dirinya hanya tercipta hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong dan begitu juga sebaliknya…

**Right..? ^^**

**THE END**

* * *

reposting lagi.. yah kan siapa tau ada yang belom baca.. hehe.. :P

review yah.. mian kalo masih banyak kekurangan, tolong tegur Cherry.. *bow

last..

Gomawo, all.. :)


End file.
